Rejected And Unified
by Velleity Incarnate
Summary: They were outcasts. They were the resident pranksters of the village. Second born to a prominent clan, and an heir that would never be recognized if the civilians had anything to say about it. They were her best friends. Someday, she secretly hoped that they would be more. An AU where Sakura didn't like Sasuke Uchiha. Non-massacre. Kiba/Sakura/Naruto


The first time Sakura met Sasuke Uchiha, he called her fat. Then pulled her hair. Now, granted, they were _four_, but the boy had undoubtedly made a bad first impression. That's probably why upon entering the ninja academy, she simply couldn't _fathom_ why almost all of the girls were _fawning_ over him. And also why she got along so well with Naruto and Kiba, the resident pranksters of the boy. She never quite lowered herself to taking an _active_ part in the boy's pranks, but nevertheless, she got a certain _thrill_ upon seeing the Uchiha's face scrunched up in anger. And when the boys decided to pull a particularly _viscous_ prank on the girls who bullied her, she knew, just _knew_ that she would be friends with them forever.

"Neh, Neh, Sakura-chan, check this out!"

The pink haired girl pulled herself from her inner musings to glance at the plans the boy had spent the last few hours pouring over, even going so far as to add _color_ to the 'map'.

"Ah, it could be pulled off, but you'll need roughly four times what you have written," she pointed at his shopping list, tapping the item labeled 'blue paint'.

"Eh, but I was sure I'd gotten the math right..." the blond frowned down at his paper.

"I think you forgot to take into account just how _big_ the Sandaime's nose is," she grinned, making the two boys before her laugh.

"You're the best Sakura-chan! We'll pull it off perfectly thanks to you!" Kiba cheered, hugging her from behind enthusiastically.

"Hai, hai. Just remember, I'm not helping you clean that," she gestured vaguely towards the mountain side, smirking.

"Of course, oh brilliant mistress of pranks!" Naruto bowed jokingly, giving her a wink before he grabbed Kiba, dragging the Inuzuka away to do their job.

Sakura watched them weave through the villagers and allowed herself a small smile. It disappeared, however, upon seeing a blond head of hair bobbing toward her. A groan left her as her eyes darted after her friends, who had vanished into the crowd.

"Hey pinky. Where are the other stooges?"

Enter Ino Yamanaka, lead Sasuke Uchiha fangirl, and her self-proclaimed tormentor since she had _dared_ to laugh at Sasuke's hair being turned a bright, neon orange (courtesy of her best friends, of course). The blond looked down her nose at the shorter girl, who just eyed her warily, before moving to walk away. She wasn't surprised to hear the sound of a kunai being drawn. However, she _was_ surprised when an ANBU appeared behind the blond, a gloved hand on her wrist.

"Attacking a fellow leaf? You're father will be hearing about this, Yamanaka," the cat mask hid any facial expression as the man looked down at her, though his voice was thick with scorn.

"What? But-youcant-"

"I'll be sure that Sasuke hears about it as well," the ANBU continued when she dared to protest.

"_Good_. It'll get me brownie points with him!" Ino growled out, glaring at him.

Sakura let out a laugh, attracting their attention away from the staring contest. The pink haired female pulled her hair to one side, rubbing her now exposed neck as she gave the blond an amused smile.

"You fangirls are really something, you know?" she murmured, prompting the ANBU to physically restrain the blond.

"Haruno-san, I suggest you vacate the area. I'll be bringing Yamanaka to the Hokage now," the ANBU announced, before disappearing with the wide-eyed Ino.

_To think...if Sasuke hadn't opened his big mouth when we were younger, I might have ended up just like her_, Sakura admitted to herself silently, knowing that the Uchiha's dark looks appealed to her.

She shook her head, before she began to look for a good advantage point to watch the upcoming disaster that was sure to be the boy's latest prank.

VI

"Mah, mah, did you _see_ it Sakura-chan?" Naruto skipped up to the dango stand, grinning ear-to-ear beside a sulking Kiba.

"Un. It was very pretty," the girl smiled indulgently, patting the Inuzuka on the back soothingly.

"We got caught," the older boy sniffed in disdain.

"Well, did you _honestly_ think you wouldn't? That _is_ our biggest landmark," Sakura said, eyes narrowed in amusement, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"No, the Hokage's _tower _is. Hey, you don't think-" Kiba cut Naruto off with a growl.

"I don't think so. I already got my ear chewed off by mom and her partner. I think I'll lay low for a while," the boy grumbled, tearing into his dango.

"Don't feel bad Naru! I've got a pretty good one in mind..." Sakura smiled at the blond, who looked at her in curiosity.

"What's the level of punishment for this one?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

Sakura _always_ came up with the best pranks. But they were also the _worst_. Her pranks often led to someone getting hurt. Never _them_ of course. Her _victim_. And because of that, the punishment was always a bit harsher than the plans they came up with themselves. Then again, _hers_ had a lower rate of getting caught..._usually_.

The female in question gave him a small, wicked smile. Naruto felt his face drain of color.


End file.
